


The Exchange Student

by infynitehexes



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infynitehexes/pseuds/infynitehexes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were supposed to do this together…how could Yuto cope when Yamada was so very far away? Would one month apart from each other and a new girl finally make or break them? </p>
            </blockquote>





	The Exchange Student

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: YamaJima, MiyaJima (S H E T HAHAHHA)  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Disclaimer: Ohlawd I own absolutely nothing!
> 
> Author’s Notes: I have given in to delusions. I have succumbed to a new level of inanity. Someone help?

Epilogue

“Mr. Nakajima, you’ve been excused from your first class since the tour was scheduled around that time. I hope it’s been satisfactory. Do you have any questions?” The young professor inquired, speaking in English slowly and kindly. 

Yuto smiled and nodded profusely, “Yes professor Jan, the campus is small so I think I will be just fine.”  
“You may have other classes in the buildings from the white colleges. Just ask for instructions carefully. And who knows, you might have friends soon enough.” His tone was reassuring, and to Yuto who hasn’t had a decent amount of sleep since his plane landed in the foreign country, it meant a whole lot. 

The professor walked him to the library and advised him to stay there until his next class, which was not until two hours later. Alone finally, he observed the other students as they deposited their school bags before entering. It was very peculiar for him but since he didn’t want to stick out too much, he proceeded to the end of the line anyway. 

The guard in the station handed him a card when his turn came. For a few moments, he stared at it blankly, then his eyes darted to the destination of his bag.

“Chotto matte kudasai!”

Suddenly, all commotion around him ceased, as students and attendants alike paused to look at him. The awkward silence magnified his own words as it rang in his ears, in Japanese, loud and in incomprehensible Japanese…

“Do you need something from your bag?” The person holding his belonging asked his suddenly frozen self.

“Yes please. I left my cellphone.” He retrieved the hand phone quickly, and was in the middle of a bow when he noticed himself. 

Awesome…I just made a complete idiot out of myself…

Entering the facility with his head hung low (but still being above average in height), he quickly scanned the place for a free seat. The main hall was pretty full so he followed a stream of newcomers as well and found himself in a more secluded part. A bunch of desks were completely unoccupied and Yuto sighed in relief as he allowed himself to relax at least. 

He wasn’t sure how long he stared at the random vandalisms etched in the desk but he barely understood most of it. If Yama-chan was with him, which was actually the plan for the trip in the first place, then he probably won’t feel so terrified. 

"Get a grip Yuto! You know Johnny-san doesn’t give this kind of opportunity to just anyone. Of course I’m disappointed that I won’t be able to go with you…but at least one of us could go. It’s just for a month. You’ll manage. And you’ll have fun, learn a lot. You can even brag about it with me and the other members…"

The other boy’s words somehow made him feel better. There was longing, like a dull discomfort in his chest but the desire to prove Ryosuke true enthused him. He placed the phone back to his pocket after stealing a glance at his wallpaper (a stolen picture of Yamada while the other boy was napping in their dressing room), and thought that since he’s in the library, he should check some books out. 

Confident and with an easy smile on his lips, Yuto tapped lightly the shoulder of the first student he found.

“Excuse me, where are the language books?” He hoped with all his heart that his English was comprehensible enough.

But the hope hastily diminished as the girl remained silent and just looked back at him as though he’s just grown two heads. He can feel his face color and was about to bow again apologetically when she replied, “the language books are on the third aisle,” in perfect Japanese.

Now it was Yuto’s turn to stare dumbstruck.

“The language books are on the third aisle,” the girl repeated this time in English, and a smile started to tug on her lips.

When Yuto still failed to respond, she chuckled softly then held out her hand. “Hajimemashite. Anata wa Nakajima Yuto deshou ka? Watashi wa Miya desu...”

 

(wala ng continuation kasi wtf nakakahiya hahahahahaha)


End file.
